Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge
Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge is the fourth season of the anime series Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It contains a total of 46 episodes and it made its debut February 13, 2011 in Canada and March 5, 2011 in the United States. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, Second Arc is the second part of the fourth season, it made its debut September 10, 2011 and it has 20 episodes in total. Anime First Arc Bakugan Interspace gets messy when Dan learns his battling directly threatens Earth. Drago’s exposure to Code Eve has infused him with Incredible Power and as a result Dan accidentally releases Mechtogan Zenthon, a new mysterious entity that wreaks havoc whenever Drago battles! While Dan attempts to regain control over Drago’s new powers, an insidious enemy builds an army of “Chaos Bakugan” engineered for total world domination! Will Dan be able to get a hold of Drago's power before its to late? Second Arc Bakugan City is shown to have a peaceful start as humans have now communed with the Bakugan from New Vestroia. Not all is well when 4 Mechtogan who have broken free from their bakugan start terrorizing the place. Not only that, but some creep called Wiseman has apperared with ancient Bakugan called the Nonets. It's now up to the Battle Brawlers to stop Wiseman, the Nonets and the Mechtogan's greatest weapon: Mechtavius Destroyer! Characters Battle Brawlers Main Heroes *Dan Kuso **Bakugan: Titanium Dragonoid > Fusion Dragonoid **Temporary Bakugan: Reptak **BakuMutant: Mercury Dragonoid / & / **Baku Sky Raider Combination: Aeroblitz / **Bakunano: Sonicanon **Mobile Assault: Zoompha & Rapilator **1st Battle Suit: Doomtronic **2nd Battle Suit: Defendtrix **Mechtogan: Zenthon **Mechtogan Titan: Zenthon Titan ** Mechtogan Destroyer: Dragonoid Destroyer *Marucho Marukura **Arc 1 Bakugan: Infinity Trister **Arc 2 Bakugan: Radizen **Temporary Bakugan: Roxtor **BakuFusion Combination: Betakor / **BakuNano: Crosstriker **Mobile Assault: Cannonfury **1st Battle Suit: Blasterate **2nd Battle Suit: Clawbruk **Arc 1 Mechtogan: Accelerak **Arc 2 Mechtogan: Flytris **Mechtogan Combination: Duomechtra / *Shun Kazami **Arc 1 Bakugan: Taylean **Arc 2 1st Bakugan: Jaakor **Arc 2 2nd Bakugan: Skytruss / Orbeum **BakuMutant: Mutant Taylean / **Baku Sky Raider Combination: Magmafury / **BakuNano: Hammermor **Mobile Assault: Zoompha **1st Battle Suit: Blasterate **2nd Battle Suit: Fortatron **Arc 1 Mechtogan: Silent Strike **Arc 2 Mechtogan: Thorak **Mechtogan Combination: Duomechtra / **Mechtogan Titan: Faser Titan Minor Members Arc 1 *Paige **Bakugan: Boulderon **BakuNano: Slingpike **Mechtogan: Vexfist **Battle Suit: Blasterate *Rafe **Bakugan: Wolfurio **BakuNano: Lanzato **Mobile Assault: Cannonfury **Mechtogan: Swift Sweep *Spectra Phantom **Bakugan: Infinity Helios **BakuMutant: Mutant Helios / & / **BakuNano: Bombaplode **Battle Suit: Doomtronic **Mechtogan: Slynix Arc 2 *Gunz Lazar **Bakugan: Reptak **Baku Sky Raider Combination: Aeroblitz / **1st Battle Suit: Doomtronic **2nd Battle Suit: Combustoid **Mechtogan: Chromopod *Runo Misaki **Temporary Bakugan: Aerogan *Mira Clay **Bakugan: Roxtor (Borrowed by Marucho) *Julie Makimoto Villains Arc 1 Villains (Chaos Army) *Mag Mel (Deceased) **Bakugan: Razenoid > Evolved Razenoid (Deceased) **Mechtogan: Dreadeon (Deceased) **Mechtogan Titan: Razen Titan (Deceased) *Anubias (Deceased) **Bakugan: Horridian & Bolcanon & Krakenoid (Status Unknown) **BakuNano: Aeroblaze & Hyper Pulsor & Jamsaber *Sellon (Deceased) **Bakugan: Spyron & Vertexx & Krowll (Status Unknown) **BakuNano: Daftorix & Orehammer & Slicerix *BakuMutants **Mutant Krakenoid / **Mutant Krowll / *Chaos Bakugan **Cyclone Percival / / / / / (Deceased) ***BakuNano: Shoxrox **Flash Ingram / / / / / (Deceased) ***BakuNano: Shoxrox & Spearax **Iron Dragonoid / / / / / (Deceased) *Chaos Mechtogans **Deezall (Status Unknown) **Venexus (Status Unknown) **Rockfist (Status Unknown) **Miserak (Status Unknown) **Smasheon (Status Unknown) **Braxion (Status Unknown) *Chaos Mechtogan Titans **Venexus Titan (Status Unknown) Arc 2 Villains (Nomad Mechtogan Faction) *Wiseman/Coredegon (Deceased) **Mechtogan/Allies: Slycerak & Mandibor & Exostriker (Deceased) **Mechtogan Destroyer: Mechtavius Destroyer / / / Former Villains Arc 2 *Nonet Bakugan Faction **First Set of Bakugan: Betadron & Kodokor & Mutabrid & Spatterix (Deceased) **Second Set of Bakugan: Stronk & Tremblar & Worton & Balista (Deceased) **BakuFusion Combination: Scorptak / & Volkaos / **Baku Sky Raider Combination: Gliderak **First Battle Suit: Combustoid / **Second Battle Suit: Fortatron / **Third Battle Suit: Clawbruk / Secondary Characters *Dylan *Tri-Twisters / / *Bash Brothers / *Shuuko Marukura *Kato *Code Eve *Miyoko Kuso *Prime Minister Nurzak *Queen Fabia *Captain Elright **Bakugan: Aranaut **Mobile Assault: Rapilator *Ren Krawler **Bakugan: Linehalt *Gus Grav **Bakugan: Rex Vulcan Teams Anubias & Sellon *Ben **Bakugan: Ziperator *Jack Punt **Bakugan: Ziperator *Robin **Bakugan: Ziperator *Noah **Bakugan: Ziperator *Chris **Bakugan: Clawsaurus *Soon **Bakugan: Spidaro Other Bakugan *Genesis Dragonoid *Preyas *Angelo/Diablo Preyas / & / *Minx Elfin *Amazon *Storm Skyress *Master Ingram *Blade Tigrerra *Wavern *Hammer Gorem *Damdos *Alpha Hydranoid *Fury (Deceased) New Features *BakuNano *Mechtogan *Mechtogan Titan *BakuMutant *Baku Sky Raiders *BakuFusion *BakuMine *Bakugan Battle Suit *BakuLaunch Trivia *This is the first Bakugan season which features Brawlers and Bakugan hailing from every planet introduced in previous seasons, namely Earth, New Vestroia, Vestal, Neathia and Gundalia. *This is the second Bakugan season to feature DNA Codes. *This is the only season where there wasn't a team of six antagonist Brawlers of each Bakugan Attribute. (Wiseman in Arc 2) *This is also the first season where there was only one talking antagonist Bakugan (Razenoid/Evolved Razenoid) (Razenoid, however, was the only talking antagonist Bakugan for Arc one of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge). *It is the only season that has Bakugan with different Attributes from previous variations. *This is the only season where the main protagonist brawlers use two attributes (Dan is using Pyrus and Haos, Shun is using Ventus and Darkus and Marucho is using Aquos and Subterra). Videos Video:All New Mechtanium Surge Bakugan In Die Cast Metal!|Bakugan in Die Cast Metal Video:All New Bakugan Mechtogan and Mechtogan Titans!|New Mechtogan And Mechtogan Titan Video:All New Bakugan Sky Raiders!|Baku Sky Raiders Soar! Video:Mechtanium Surge Bakugan - February & March, 2011 Release Previews|Wave 1 Release Video:Mechtanium Surge Bakugan - May & June, 2011 Release Previews|Wave 2 Release Video:Bakugan Mechtanium Surge - July 2011 Release Previews|Wave 3A Release Video:Bakugan Mechtanium Surge - August 2011 Release Previews|Wave 3B Release Video:Bakugan Mechtanium Surge - October & November 2011 Release Previews|Wave 4 Release Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan seasons Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan seasons Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan